Torn Apart
by John123x
Summary: The herd was trying to save Peaches when a lightning bolt hit the piece of ice they were floating on, and it split it in to two pieces that floated in opposite directions. Will the herd ever see each other again? And will Diego and Shira ever be together when Shira meets another saber called Raven?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ice age**

* * *

**Sorry for my bad language, im norwegian :)**

* * *

It`s been some few weeks after the herd settled down at the new island they have found after the continental drift. Sid and Granny have spent more time together, Manny and Ellie are still searching for a perfect place that`s big enough were the whole herd could live together. Peaches and her friends are exploring the island meanwhile Diego and Shira are spending time and getting to know each other. They have a love interest for each other, but no one have a thought to confess it.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was rising up in the horizon and it gave the sky a color of orange and blue. The birds sang and the wind blew like a fresh wind from the sea. Manny and Ellie had found a cave that fitted the whole herd and that includes a rock that Sid can sleep on. The cave was up on a hill and it wasn't far away from the beach.

"Good morning" Diego said, still rapping his hand around Shira so she didn't freeze throughout the night.

"Good morning" Shira replied and smiled at Diego. Even if they were not mates, everyone thought they were, because they kind of act like it.

After they got up, they went out into the forest to hunt together. When they were finished, Diego said that he had something he wanted to admit to Shira.

"What is it Diego?"

"Umm… I always wanted to tell you this, but I never got the chance to tell you it, because every time I have this opportunity, someone is going to interrupt or destroy my chance"

"So… what are you going to tell?" Shira asked whit a smile on her face, and hoped that Diego was finally going to confess his love interest for her.

"Shira I… I love…" and then they heard a loud, familiar scream that came from the beach, and they ran off to the beach to find out what was going on.

When they got to the beach they saw the whole herd pointing and screaming out at the ocean where Peaches floated at a piece of ice that sailed further away from the island. They were all in shock and they didn't know what they was going to do, because they didn't have something to save her with, and then Manny saw a big piece of ice that fell from the ice berg not far away from them.

"Hey! Come over here, I found something that we can save Peaches with!"

They ran towards him and they saw the big piece of ice that Manny were pulling out in the ocean. When he was finished, everybody got up on the ice and they began to paddle towards Peaches. Granny was just having fun while everyone else was helping saving Peaches.

"We are getting closer" Ellie said while paddling

"Yeah, we can`t give up now!" Manny replied screaming to his mate.

When they reached out to Peaches and got her overboard, the sky turned grey and a storm came against them. They were also out of sight. There was a lightning bolt that came against them and it hit the piece of ice so it split the ice in to two, with Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny on the first one and Ellie, Peaches, Shira and Crash and Eddie on the other one.

The whole herd was looking at each other in confusion while the pieces of ices where floating in opposite directions, but Shira and Diego was staring at each other with sad faces and wondering if they were ever going to see each other again. This made Shira heart broken, while she looked at Diego`s lips to read what he said, and he said "I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own ice age**

* * *

**Sorry for my bad language. ;)**

* * *

Diego`s POV

I woke up to the sound of summing that came from a jungle just some meters away from me. It was an enormous island. Manny, Sid and I was wondering how big this jungle could be, but there was one thing that was missing, and that was Granny! We had completely lost her and we didn't find her anywhere. Maybe she ran away from us and into the jungle when we weren't awake? With no thoughts, we heeded into the jungle.

"Do you think we are ever going to see the rest of the herd again?" Sid asked with a sad voice.

"I don't know, but we have to give it a try" Manny said and looked straight ahead up into the sky to show his courage that he wouldn't give up.

"Diego, are you missing Shira?" Sid asked when he noticed that Diego didn't seem quite happy and walking with his head down.

Diego didn't answer because whatever the answer would be, Sid would always find something to bother Diego with. Diego was completely lost in the unknown, and he was just thinking about Shira. `How could I be such a jerk?! Why didn't I just confess how much I love her when I had the chance? Everything she does is just perfect and every time I'm with her, she makes me feel warm and a strange feeling of happiness inside of me` When Diego memorized what he had gone through with Shira, he got tears in his eyes and he was wondering if she was thinking of him like the way he did of her.

After a long day of walking in the enormous jungle, everyone went to sleep after Sid lit up a bonfire to keep them warm throughout the night. Diego didn't sleep well because this is the first time he was missing someone that he loved so mush.

Shira`s POV

I opened my eyes to see a White saber standing in front of me with white hair and golden eyes. Wait… What! A saber!?

"What are you doing!?"

"Nothing less than I saved your herds lives from that terrible storm!"

"Wait… why did you save us?" Shira asked with a serious voice and looked angry at him.

"Because if I didn't, you all would have been dead now, and it's been a long time since I saw a saber, especially a white furred saber." He said and walked closer to Shira.

"Don't even think about it! I`m in love with someone else!" Shira confessed and began to roar at him.

"Hey, take it easy! I haven't got the chance to introduce myself. My name is Raven and I have lived here my whole life. And who are you?"

"I`m Shira" she said, still looking angry at him.

After the conversation, the herd woke up and that includes Louis. What!? Louise!

"Louise! What are you doing here?!" Peaches asked.

"After I brought help, I jumped at the piece of ice and hided me behind Ellie when the storm came. Peaches, you're my best friend and I wouldn't let anything harm you!"

"Nawwwww" Peaches said hugging Lousie with her trunk.

"Where are we?" Ellie asked.

"We`re in a jungle" Crash and Eddie said while pointing out off the cave and into the jungle.

"Anyways, Peaches how did you get yourself out at the ocean?" Shira asked.

"Me and Louise was playing at the ice beside the ice berg, when suddenly the ice broke and the ice piece I was standing on floated further and further away so I said to Louise that he had to call after help"

"Oh sweetie" Ellie said hugging her daughter.

"So what are we going to do now?" Louise asked.

"We are going to find the rest of the herd!" Ellie replied.

"Let's go!" Shira said, just thinking of finding Diego.

"Can I join you?" Raven asked hoping to get a yes.

"NO!" Shira said while starring into his golden eyes.

"What are you saying Shira! Of course he can join us! He saved our lives and let him join us are the least thing we can do!" Ellie said.

And afterwards they set out into the jungle to find the rest of the herd.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own ice age**

* * *

Shira`s POV

Shira lay at the ground while looking at the flames at the bonfire and thinking of Diego. `What if we don't find the rest of the herd? What if I'm never going to see Diego again? Do I have to find another purpose in life then?` Shira stood up walking into a clearing where she could see the whole jungle. She looked up at the stars and started to think of everything she had gone through. Then suddenly she saw Raven walking up and sat beside her looking up at the stars.

"So… Didn't you get some sleep either?" Raven asked

"No…" Shira said staring at him with her shiny, blue eyes.

"Wow" he said and got completely lost in her eyes.

"What?" Shira asked

"Oh I`m sorry… Umm…So why didn't you get some sleep?"

"It`s not your business!" Shira said and lay down at the ground.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Raven asked

"It`s been four weeks! And we haven't found them yet"

"You mean Diego?"

"Yes… Wait! How do you know about Diego?!"

"Oh, umm… I heard it from Crash and Eddie"

"I`m going to kill does guys!" Shira said and hissed.

Raven began to chuckle a little bit, and that made Shira also chuckle. `Who Is this guy?` Shira thought. As they continued to talk about what they have gone through, Raven began to move closer to Shira. Shira got some tears in her eyes when she bagan to think about Diego, and when Raven noticed it, he cuddled up to Shira and comforted her. Shira rested her head on Raven`s chest and remembered the feeling to have someone to comfort you.

Diego`s POV

"How long have we been walking?!" Sid asked and could hardly catch his breath.

"We have to keep walking Sid, we can't just give up that easy!" Manny replied.

"But Manny, we aren't going to give up, we just have to get some sleep and we can continue tomorrow" Diego said.

"Wait! Look over there! At the top of that cliff on other side and into the clearing, there's a bonfire that's lit up! Maybe it could be the rest of the herd!" Manny said while pointing towards the bonfire at the other side of the hill they were standing up on.

They could see the whole jungle up on this hill.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Diego replied

After about 15 minutes of walking, they finally got there. Manny, Sid and Diego got a feeling of happiness when they saw the herd sleeping. Then Manny got an idea, that they could pretend like nothing and just lay down to sleep and wait until tomorrow to see the rest of the herds reaction.

"Where`s Shira?" Diego whispered quietly so they didn't wake the rest of the herd.

"I don't know, maybe you should go and look after her?"

And then, Diego headed into the jungle and into a clearing when he saw Shira and a white saber cuddled up together. The white saber pinned Shira to the ground and got ready to kiss her. `WHAT! How could she do this?!` Diego thought as the feeling of pain and harm streamed around in his body.

He was torn.

Shira`s POV

As Raven began to lean in for a kiss, Shira leaned to the right and saw Diego staring at them.

"DIEGO!" Shira shouted, when she saw him running away from them.

"How could you do this?!" Shira shouted at Raven and scratched him in his face so he got a scar.

Shira began to run towards the way Diego went. When she got closer to Diego she began to run faster so she could stop him. Suddenly Shira was in front of Diego and she pinned him to the ground and stopped him from running away from her.

"Diego! I`m so sorry, I didn't know what was going on! He was just leaning in for a kiss when I was regretting how much I missed you! Diego I love you and I can't live without you! Every time I'm with you I have this feeling of happiness inside of me. I missed your warmth, your voice, the way we took care of each other, I missed everything!" Shira said while tears were streaming down her face.

"Diego, you mean everything to me! And I`m really sorry!" Shira said while looking straight into Diego`s hassle green eyes.

Diego didn't know what he was going to say but he was sure that Shira didn't lie, because every time she lies, the left ear is flicking while the other doesn't.

Shira let Diego get up, and then she began to cuddle up to Diego to show him how mush Diego ment for her.

"Can you please forgive me Diego?" Shira said and laid her head resting at Diego`s chest .

Diego nodded slowly in confusion and said:

"Shira, I`ve always loved you! You`re the only reason why I live! Everything you do is just perfect and Shira, you changed my life and the way I am. I`m sorry that I didn't confess how much I loved you when I had the chance" he said looking into Shira`s eyes.

"It`s ok Diego." Shira said while they were leaning in for a kiss in the dark moonlight.

As they kissed, they couldn't stop sharing they're love for each other. Diego pinned Shira to the ground and Shira rapped her hands around Diego`s neck and pulled him even closer. They began to purr and they were completely lost in each other`s arms.

When they were finished, it got late at night so they went to sleep, and Diego was rapping his hands around her and pulled her closer to him and swears to never let go of her. Shira was so happy to know that Diego forgave her and that from now on she would always wake up to having her mate beside her.

"Night, Softie" Shira said and licked Diego`s cheek.

"Night, Kitty" Diego said and kissed her.

As the night past away, couldn't Diego or Shira believe that they finally had confessed they`re love interest for each other.

When Raven saw this, he went away and swore that he would be back with revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comments! :D**

* * *

**I do not own ice age**

* * *

After a good night, Ellie woke up to find Manny, Sid and Diego lying with them.

"WAKE UP!" Ellie shouted and everyone in the herd woke up. Diego and Shira were still snuggled up together but they just continued to sleep and comforting each other, while the rest of the herd was in shock when they saw them.

"DAD!" Peaches screamed and ran towards Manny to get a hug. When they were hugging each other, Ellie came and join them and a big feeling of happiness streamed around them.

"How did you guys find us?" Peaches asked and tears appeared in her eyes.

"We were just walking in the jungle, when we suddenly saw a bonfire that was lit up and we decided to head towards it. When we got here, we decided to surprise you in the morning" Manny said and smiled like never before.

"But where is Granny?" Ellie asked and looked around to see if she were here.

"We lost her… When we woke up at this island, Granny was nowhere to be seen"

"Oh…" Ellie said and sighed.

"If we are lucky we are going to find her, but the question is how are we going to get of this island?" Manny said.

"I know how" Raven said and popped out from nowhere.

"There`s a temple not far away from here, the monkeys who rules there have a wooden boat that we can steal from them" Raven said.

"How can we trust you?" Shira asked, standing in front of her mate.

"You mean, how can we NOT trust him?" Ellie replied.

"So who is this?" Manny asked.

"This is Raven. He saved us from freezing to death in that terrible storm" Ellie said

"He did?!" Diego said and got up.

"Yes, so are we going to head towards there then?" Louise said while looking a little bit embarrassing.

"Let`s go!" Manny said and he let Raven lead the way.

Diego and Shira went at the back and stood close together, because they didn't know if they could trust Raven. After about 30 minutes of walking, they finally got to the temple.

"If you guys wait here, I'm going to check if there are any possibilities that we can steal the boat" Raven said and ran away to the temple.

The temple was enormous with a staircase on 300 steps. On the backside of the temple, was a beach were the boat laid but the only way to get to the backside was to go through the temple.

"Maybe we should go and look after Raven? He has been away for about an hour now." Ellie said.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Manny confessed.

And then the herd head towards the temple. The staircase was so huge that it took almost away the breath from everyone, especially Sid. When they were at the top, they looked around but they couldn't see anyone. The door was open, and the corridor inside was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Eddie and Crash asked,

"I don't know" Peaches replied.

As they continued walking inside the temple, they saw a backdoor that leads to the beach.

"Hey! Maybe we could just steal the boat and head home, when we have the opportunity?" Diego asked and opened the door when he suddenly sees Raven attacks him with a knife and about 5 other sabers standing around the balcony. Diego felt a lot of pain that just splattered around his body. He got weaker and in the end, he fell to the ground, bleeding.

"DIEGO!" Shira screamed and ran towards him holding his head in her paws.

"Shira…" Diego whispered.

"No… DIEGO! PLEASE! You can`t leave me this way!" Shira screamed as the tears streamed down her cheek. She had never felt such painful feeling before in her whole life.

"Shira… Don't cry, it only makes me sad…" Diego said and nuzzled Shira, and Shira nuzzled him back.

Diego got weaker and weaker until his eyes closed and the wind stopped blowing. He didn't move a single muscle, and the herd stood watching how his mate was suffering the pain of losing someone.

"DIEGO!" Shira screamed and hugged him so hard that when the herd realized that he was dying, they got tears streaming down their faces.

Shira was still holding Diego`s head in her paws and before she let go, she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

And then she realized that Diego was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own ice age**

* * *

Shira was standing there painfully hurted like never before and Raven was just staring at Diego`s dead body and honored himself for killing him. The 5 other sabers surrounded the herd, so there was no possibility to escape.

"How could you do this?!" Shira screamed at Raven, but he didn't answer.

With no thoughts, Shira attacked him and pushed him into a stone and he slammed his head on to it so he began to bleed from his left side.

"What are you doing!" Raven asked and the herd began to attack the other sabers.

"I`ll get my revenge from what you did with Diego!" Shira replied and hissed at him.

"What! I saved you from that terrible monster! He was just using you!" Raven said

"Diego?! NO! You don't know him!" Shira said and knocked the knife out of Raven`s hand.

"Why are you doing this Shira? You are only losing the best mate you could ever get!" Raven said.

"Hah! Don't even think about it!" Shira said and picked up the knife and pointed it towards Raven.

The herd was finished beating the other sabers and no one got hurted. Shira walked closer to Raven, so close that he almost tipped out of the cliff were the beach laid.

"Wait! Can't we just talk about it?!" Raven asked as the heart began to beat harder.

"You should have thought about it before you killed Diego!" Shira said and punched him out of the cliff so he fell down to the ground, dead.

Shira threw the knife out off the cliff and ran towards Diego. He was cold and bloody.

"I`m really sorry Shira that I didn't believe you" Ellie said and felt a deep anger inside of her for what she did.

"It`s okay, it was not your fault, it was mine" Shira replied hugging her mate and tears appeared in her eyes.

As she laid there, a bird came from the sky and landed at Diego`s body. It was a white bird with blue eyes and a weard kinda looking body shape.

"Go away!" Shira screamed and waved her hand against the bird, but it didn't move.

"GO AWAY!" Shira said again looking angry at the bird, but it didn't move.

The white bird bowed his head down and let a tear drop from its eye and into the big wound Diego had. When the bird let the drop fell on Diego`s wound, it got repaired and no one couldn't believe it. Then suddenly Shira could hear Diego`s heart beating and he began to breathe again.

"DIEGO!" Shira shouted and could hardly believe what the bird did for her.

"Thank you!" Shira said to the bird and the bird bowed his head to show his pleasure, and then he flew up to the sky and into the unknown.

"Shira…" Diego said looking into Shira`s sapphire, blue eyes.

"Diego!" Shira screamed and snuggled into him, and kissed him on his mouth.

"What`s going on here?!" a voice is asking in the background, it is Granny!

"Granny!" Sid shouted and hugged her, but she just knocked him at his head with her stick.

"Granny we thought we lost you!" Ellie said.

"No! I`ve was just enjoying my holiday when I saw this awesome plase and then I decided to chase the monkeys away, and I did it easily"

"You`re sure is a crazy old lady" Ellie said.

Afterwards they went to the boat and headed straight home.

Shira and Diego were lying in a corner at the back of the boat, snuggled together under a blanket they found in the basement in the boat.

"Diego, I`m really sorry for what happened to you, I didn't know…" Shira said and rest her head on Diego`s paws.

"Shira, can you please stop complaining yourself, it wasn't your fault. The most important thing is that we are still together. Shira I love you and I will always love you!" Diego said and licked Shira`s cheek.

"I love you to Softie! Promise that you would never leave me, because I can't live without you Diego" Shira said and licked him at his mouth and both of them began to purr.

"I would never leave you! You`re my life Shira, I can't live one day without you`re love!" Diego said and snuggled Shira.

"Awwwww" Shira said and leaned in for a kiss.

The night turned out to be the best night Diego and Shira ever had in their whole life. Knowing that they were safe in each other arms made them filled with happiness, love and joy.

"Good night Kitty, I love you" Diego said and rapped his hands around Shira.

"Good night Softie, I love you too" Shira replied and gave him a kiss on his mouth, and snuggled up to him.

* * *

**There you go! :) This is the last chapter, and thank you for reading this story and thanks for the comments! :D Im sorry that this story turned out to be so short but i am really busy at scool. But im glad that i had the opportunity to write my own thoughts about how i think Shira and Diego confessed they`re love interest for each other :) THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
